Compliments
by Anonymous-Music
Summary: Trunks and Goten have a surprise for everyone, but can they keep it a secret? Contains Christian themes.


Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama

Frosty/his family, Santa, and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer belong to their owners, whoever they are; the thoughts said about them are my thoughts, so if you disagree, then you can put in your own thoughts and ignore the typing

After GT and altered slightly, partly because of knowledge, partly because of opinion

Legend: "" talking, ~~ thoughts, {} sounds

"Okaa-san, what's baking?"

Bulma was baking with Chi-Chi in the huge Capsule Corp. kitchen when Bura came in to smell the goods. Because it was only the twenty-fourth and ten in the morning (not that I'm typing it then), there was time to be casual about the cooking. Bulma was expecting a lot of guests, so there'd be much chicken to marinade in Chi-Chi's teriyaki sauce- about one gallon of it. "With my family, you have to be prepared," they'd both say to other parents.

"Oh, just the food and cookies- don't want Santa to starve, do we Bura?" she smirked at her daughter.

"Okaa-san, you know that Santa isn't real- well, not anymore," Bura replied, frustrated that her mother still tried to keep her believing in Santa.

"Yeah, Okaa-san; Christmas is about Jesus and God. Besides, Santa, Frosty, and Frosty's family are creepy- Rudolph is cool, though," Trunks said, walking through the kitchen to get a soda.

He and Goten had been hanging out lately do to the holiday season. Unknown to everyone else, including Vegeta, a surprise for was awaiting everyone on Christmas Day. What would be special about this gift was that it would include a dance with all types of music.

"Dude, how much pain do we have to endure to finish these outfits? If I poke myself one more time, I'll-"

"What, bleed a little more? And Goten, I have enough blood on the floor- any more and Okaa-san said that she'd send me to a shrink because she thought I was hurting myself," Trunks replied to his friend. After finishing a few more pieces, they connected the garment together and sewed it to finish Bulma's new kimono.

"Only two more to finish," sighed Goten.

~At Midnight~

{huuum}{snip} {huuum}

Vegeta woke up for the third time that night to hear that darned humming and snipping sound again. He got up, put on a dark blue robe, and walked down the hallway ten doors away. He almost made it unnoticed until a door down further opened.

"Vegeta, what are you doing up this early?" asked Tien with Chiaotzu behind his left leg.

"If you have to know, there's a noise that I ought to destroy for irritating me for three hours and waking me up for the second time," huffed Vegeta. He would have blown down the door had they not appeared.

{huum}

"There it is again!" growled Vegeta, ripping the door off its hinges and stomped in, waking everyone else up.

Trunks and Goten froze as still as if they'd be shot if they didn't- but they probably would be, if it were a mission in enemy territory. They knew that if they tried to capsulate the sewing machines and other accessories, they'd be caught into even more trouble with the angriest mortal alive. Turning slowly in their swivel chairs, they put the last pieces of the last kimono on the table. Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the rest of the Z Fighters and their family looked on in awe at the room- minus Vegeta, who was as angry as a Tasmanian Devil ready to eat someone alive.

The former bedroom was filled with finished kimono on hangers lining the walls. There were two sewing machines, two sergers, countless numbers of boxes filled with every color and shade of thread, a trash bag filled with scraps of fabric, and a sheet of printer paper attached to each kimono by a pin with the name of the receiver, measurements, any other accessories, and the color of the obi and tabi. For each male's sheet, a hakama was drawn as a note for later to make one. For each female's sheet, an umbrella was drawn to show that they had to make decorated umbrellas the next year.

"Since when did you guys learn to sew?" asked Pan to herself, looking around the room in awe. She eyed the kimono labeled 'Pan' and took in the beauty of the orange kimono, golden ki blasts embroidered into it, navy obi, and orange tabi. She levitated to reach it.

"Oh, Pan, if you want you can try it on," rushed Goten, nervous about how she'd react. Every Son had the same color kimono, but Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan had ki blasts everywhere; Goku, Gohan, and Goten had a ki blast border.

Vegeta stopped in front of his son's face, and it was noticeably turning a very nice shade of white. Trunks swallowed hard, afraid that it was his last night alive. He tried to look his father in the eyes, but he didn't have the will power.

"Otou-sama, please-" he began, but was silenced by Vegeta's hand signal to be silent.

"Trunks, I have heard you and your friend a lot lately, but did not have any evidence as to what the sounds were and why they existed. I know that you are about ready to have a heart attack, but I do want to tell you and Goten something important," Vegeta began, letting the information sink in. "You two have done very well with this operation- the secrecy, somehow hiding your ki signatures from me, and how well you two have been working on these outfits and as a team. You make me proud, Trunks, and you are a fine man of thirty."

Trunks and Goten were stunned- Vegeta giving another compliment? They got up and hugged Vegeta with all their strength. Vegeta tried to pry them off, but it was futile. Krillin, Marron, and #18 started to giggle, and Yamcha, Piccolo, and Bulma started to smile/smirk (guess who smirked).

"Hey, get off of me! Let me try on my kimono, go to bed, and not wake up until later!" shouted Vegeta, and the two adults let go. Goten, however, was getting sweaty in the hands.

"Vegeta-san, we're working on you kimono. It's the last kimono to be done. Please don't be angry," begged Goten. He could tell Vegeta was pondering something, but what was a mystery.

"I am sorry that I bothered you, then- well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!"

"Yes, sir!" was all Vegeta heard before he and the others went back to bed at twelve fifteen.

~Five O' Clock on Christmas Day~

Trunks and Goten were just wrapping Vegeta's kimono and placing it under the tree when Pan and Bura were heard jumping on their parents' beds, yelling at them to open presents. They could hear Piccolo walking down the stairs, heading first toward the kitchen for some tea. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were heard running down the stairs to reach the tree, presents and coffee. It took fifteen minutes for everyone to reach the tree, find a comfy spot, and begin to open gifts.

After most of the gifts were unwrapped, Trunks and Goten began to let everyone open their kimono. Even though most of the gang had seen theirs the night before, they were still excited to receive hand made kimono from friends. The kimono were really just their fighting uniforms (or husband's/father's) in robe form- the base color was the kimono, their weapon or attack as the border, the secondary color as the obi, and the kimono color was the tabi color.

"Whoa", "Holy crud", "Dang", "Amazing", and utter shock were among some of the reactions caused by the sight of the works of art. Trunks and Goten couldn't feel more proud of their work.

At about nine o' clock at night, the dancing had begun with everyone in their new kimono, and the couples danced first. While the music played, Bura and Goten were seen dancing by Trunks, who noticed a package in a corner of the room. Trunks noticed his and Goten's names on a tag, and he flagged down Goten. In the hallway, they opened the package to see two brilliantly colored kimono- one in Son colors and one in Mirai's colors. The tag, as they noticed, had one phrase signed by everyone-

With Compliments to the Artists


End file.
